New Heights
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: AU EirixShu; Shuichi is an angel who is there to help the common man. Once a deadly plot is devised by the demons, can Shuichi stop them and prevent them from bringing harm to his love Eiri as well as the others he holds dear?
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does. I'm just borrowing her characters for my entertainment.

19 year-old Shuichi and Hiroshi Nakano promenaded down the street, sights set on going to the popular restaurant, _Enchanting Tastes_. Their father had just gotten a raise at his job as a doctor and decided to let them take some of the extra money and spend it as they pleased. The whole day they scoured the stores, seeking anything they wished to have. Shuichi was immensely reluctant to have used some of the money to buy a CD he aspired to get. Hiroshi's relentless insistence was the only reason why he had purchased it. The rest of his insistence had gone unheard because Shuichi wasn't one that wanted a lot, or asked a lot.

Shuichi wasn't even his blood brother, though it appeared that way to other people, considering the way they teased and fought each other. He isn't even a human; Shuichi is an angel who was descended to Earth upon his birth on the doorstep of the Nakano family. They were believed to be the best place for him to have been raised due to their kindness and goodness of heart. Though they treated him greatly, he still felt like there was something out of place, like he didn't belong. Eventually as he grew up, he discovered that it was because he didn't have parents of his own. This fact that he was taken under their wing so easily made him want to repay the favor. Shuichi worked hard everyday and helped around the house frequently, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, making dinner, and doing the grocery shopping. Hiroshi lends an assisting hand as well, but his work ethic was inferior compared to Shuichi's. Once he hit an age old enough to work, Shuichi earned himself five part-time jobs.

"I'm proud that you're so willing to work, but don't work yourself into an early grave, dear." Mrs. Nakano had chastised him once.

Shuichi didn't pay heed to these words; being a hard worker was naturally in his blood. He had reassured her with an energetic gesture that he could handle it. All four of the Nakanos thought that Shuichi made labor appear so easy and trusted him that he could take care of himself. He was growing up, after all. Over time, Hiroshi had come to put more effort into what he did, all due to the inspiration that Shuichi had given him.

"Enchanting Tastes, huh?" Hiroshi asked with a smirk. "Think we've been discovered?" The Nakano family wasn't human either. They were all enchanters, their powers similar to that of a wizard but used for the good. Like Shuichi, they kept their rare mystical abilities a secret.

"We better put a paper bag over your head so they won't attack you. On second thought, I don't think you'll need it. They'll just cower away from your ugly face and then we'll be able to raid their kitchen!" Shuichi joked.

"How could you be so mean?" Hiroshi summoned a sad pouting face. "Though you're one to talk, they'll laugh to deaf at the sight of your gay pink hair!" He gave Shuichi a noogie as they walked.

"Cut it out, man!" Shuichi tried to swat the hand away.

"Well, here we are." Hiroshi announced, entering with Shuichi by his side. He whistled at the fancy décor. "When ma said the place was elegant, she wasn't kidding. Hey, how about you get a part-time job here? You'd be rich in no time!"

"You know I can't. I'm only supposed to offer my help to people who need it and I highly doubt a restaurant like this needs any urgent assistance." Shuichi countered. As an angel, he was sent down to Earth to provide assistance, spread his love, and attention to those who really are in need of it. Shuichi pulled it off more than well so far and has deserved the highest rank on the angel-ranking ladder. In fact, he could descend to Earth as a full-fledged human in a millisecond if he wanted to.

"Hello, and welcome to Enchanting Tastes," a woman in uniform bowed. She had just finished giving another set of people a table.

"A table for two, please." Hiroshi politely informed.

"Of course, follow me." She said as she led them to a booth. Passing the other tables, they overheard people muttering about how disgusted they were with their meal. "Uesugi-san…" She growled.

They blinked, but ignored it in favor of the breathtaking scenery. It was difficult to choose what they wanted to dig their teeth in first. The menu was full of delicious food.

"No wonder why it's called Enchanting Tastes." Shuichi commented.

Soon, they finally had their order taken. The service was great too; the wait for the food wasn't that long. However, Hiroshi's dish was splattered in drool and had hair all over it. His eye twitched.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Shuichi asked before taking a look at the plate. He yelped. "Yuck, did you order dad's leg for dinner or what?" This was an inside joke that was often tossed around, but usually it wasn't delivered this seriously. Mr. Nakano's profession as a doctor influences his dedication in staying fit and worked out regularly. Returning home from jogs, his hairy legs were drenched with sweat.

"You guys too? Man, what the hell is this chef doing?! He's usually so refined with his food!" A man from the table over complained.

This complaint reached the ears of the other customer's and murmurs of dissatisfaction swept over the whole restaurant. Fueled by this, Shuichi shot up from his seat. "I'll be right back." He excused himself from the table, looking around for the main kitchen. Even after being told he wasn't permitted entry, Shuichi barged in. "Hey!" He called, but cut his tangent short.

A blonde-haired man had his head buried in spaghetti and his head turned to reveal an innocent sleeping face. Shuichi inched closer, mesmerized by his slumber. Poking him, he resumed his annoyed mood. "Hello? Wake up! If you're so tired, go home. It's not good to overwork yourself!" Still, the man didn't awaken. Shuichi huffed.

Just then, a long brown-haired woman who looked about the same entered the kitchen in a rage. "EIRI!" She roared, stomping over to tug at his ear. That jolted him awake with a yelp. "GO HOME! YOU'RE SCREWING UP EVERYONE'S MEALS! THEY'RE ALL BITCHING AND I CAN'T SAY THAT I BLAME THEM!"

Eiri winced at being yelled at in the ear. "OK, OK! Geez, sis! You didn't have to scream!" His pinkie went to twirl in his ear and then his gaze met amethyst eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Shuichi," was all he could say, his angry rant forgotten.

"See?! I knew one of them would be pissed off enough to come in here to lecture you!" The lady chided. She turned to face him, a smile spreading on her face. "Shuichi-kun, was it?"

Dumbly, he nodded at her bipolar display. He noticed her nametag that read 'Mika Seguchi, Manager.' "Yes, Mika-san."

"Well, your food was bad too, wasn't it? Don't worry, we won't charge you." Mika assured.

"Thank you," Shuichi replied. The bill was far from his concern at the moment; he was more worried about the condition the man named Eiri was in. "Are you ok, Eiri?" He asked, forgetting to add the formality to his name. Seeing the surprise on the man's face, Shuichi noticed and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm all right; just a bit sleepy. Thanks, Shuichi." Eiri smiled.

The intense emotion in that moment overwhelmed Shuichi, pouring into him like a tsunami. _'So much more different than the others'…'_ He thought in amazement. Being an angel, Shuichi felt love radiated off other people. That included Hiroshi, whose love had a different feel to it. Seeing Eiri tip over a bit, upon impulse he reacted quickly, steadying him. Desperately, Shuichi hoped that Eiri couldn't hear the beats of his pounding heart. _'I can't allow myself to…'_ He thought, sadly, pulling away from the man fast. "Take care of yourself." Just about to take off, Eiri put a hand on his shoulder. Shuichi turned around.

"Do you think you could…help me to my car and…make sure I don't crash on the road?" Eiri questioned, somewhat shyly.

Pulled into the love that Eiri so suddenly harbored for him, Shuichi couldn't find himself answering no. _'This is apart of what I must do, too…'_ he reasoned with himself.

Before leaving, Shuichi made sure to let Hiroshi know where he was going. Having a sly wink sent his way was embarrassing and Shuichi didn't think matters could be any less awkward. Half the car ride was spent in silence, until Eiri was brave enough to start a conversation.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh! That's Hiroshi, my brother." Shuichi responded.

"Funny, you two don't look alike at all." Eiri pointed out.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Shuichi shrugged off the topic. "So how long were you working anyway?"

"…For, I dunno… maybe 20 hours…" Eiri estimated, sheepishly.

"20 hours?!" Shuichi shrieked.

"Yeah, sometimes I just get so into my cooking; weird, huh?" Eiri replied.

"Not at all!" Shuichi objected, shaking his head. "I think it's fantastic to be passionate about something."

"Is that so?" Eiri smiled. "What do you do for work?"

Usually, Shuichi wasn't questioned like this. It was strange to have someone who was actually interested in his personal life, instead of having someone confide in him. Fiddling his thumbs, he licked his lips. He wondered how they got so dry and urged himself to stop obsessively trying to wet them. "Um…well, I… do part-time at a day-care center, my father's doctor's office, McDonald's, Target, and at the hospital."

"Jesus, that's dedication right there… Why all the part-time jobs?" Eiri asked, astonished.

"Uh, I… I really love to help out," Shuichi answered truthfully. He couldn't find it in himself to lie to somebody he felt so strongly about. "I would do so more if I could."

"Wow, you're a real happy helper, aren't you? I find that amazing that you could pull all that off, but just remember that you're only human. We have limits. You need to pace yourself."

"So says the man who was taking a nap in spaghetti."

This made Eiri laugh. "Point taken."

Arriving at their destination, Eiri stopped in front of the complex he resided in to face Shuichi. "Thank you for accompanying me. It was real pleasant to have talked with you."

"Likewise," Shuichi smiled.

"I really like you. Do you think we could hang out together sometime?" Eiri asked with only a hint of bashfulness.

"S-sure…"

"Great! Here's my number, just give me a call whenever you're free. Have a good day."

"You too…" Shuichi murmured before heading back to the restaurant in a daze.

* * *

"Fess up, who was that dude? You looked awfully chummy together. Have you known him long? I knew you had a thing for guys!" Hiroshi questioned upon his return.

"His name is Eiri, and I just met him. How'd you know I was gay?" Shuichi blinked.

"Duh, your pink hair pretty much gives that detail away! You never did tell me why you dyed it that color…"

The truth of the matter was that Shuichi had done that when he found out that he had no real parents. The reason being that he wanted his own identity. Pink was the color of love so knowing that led him to dye his hair such color. This wasn't a subject Shuichi wanted to share with Hiroshi; he didn't want him to misunderstand and make him think that he didn't appreciate the love and support his family had given him for the past nineteen years.

Saving him from having to reply to that, Shuichi sensed an ominous presence in the air. Gulping down the rest of his food, he shot up and reached into his pocket, producing enough money for the check. "I'll meet you back at home," he said as he ran off.

"Shuichi!" Hiroshi called, irritated. Waving down a waitress took forever, but eventually he managed to and had her return the change then he took off after Shuichi.

Panting, Shuichi stopped in an alleyway. The night sky darkened it and that made him cautious. A hand grabbed roughly at his shoulder. Reacting lightning fast, Shuichi snatched it and flipped the robbed figure on his back. Not being discouraged, the mysterious stranger charged at him. Shuichi sidestepped it, his fists rising.

"What do you want? Why are you attacking me?" Shuichi questioned, dead serious.

A harrumph was the reply. Right after, the robbed figure jumped into the air and sprouted malicious-looking wings. A pained sound escaped the stranger's throat as he ascended into the sky. Shuichi followed, flying from behind. After only a short while, Shuichi noted that the demon was headed to Eiri's condo complex. Hovering over it, the evil being was about to strike down at it with a dark spell. Preventing him from doing so, Shuichi shouldered him as hard as his could, causing the villain to fall a bit.

"So someone you love is in here, huh? There's such a flare in your eyes. Fire of love," came a female voice scoffed. "Soon it'll be consumed by the fires of hell." Laughing evilly, she disappeared, leaving Shuichi baffled.

"What the hell…? That was a girl…?" He gaped.

* * *

"Stop trying to handle things by yourself!" Hiroshi scolded Shuichi, who sat pretzel-style on his bed. "Come on, man. You're not the only one with a gift."

"Not my fault I see things coming and you don't." Shuichi shot back.

"…Fine, you win this argument." Hiroshi sighed, plopping down on the bed beside Shuichi. "So what the heck was that about anyway?"

"I'm not sure…all I do know is that demon was a girl and I got the feeling that she totally duped me!" Shuichi replied, throwing a pillow across the room, and falling back onto the mattress.

"What do you mean?"

"She led me to where Eiri lives and I think she knows that I love him! Am I really that transparent?"

"Dude, when you like something or someone it's as obvious as hell. Huh?" Hiroshi's eyebrows rose as he spotted a piece of paper in Shuichi's hands. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing!"

At Shuichi's attempt at hiding the paper, Hiroshi grinned. In pursuit of discovering what it was, he tickled the smaller man into submission and then grabbed the paper. A sly smirk embodied his features. "A number!? Wow, already? You lucky dog, you! Love your one and only Eiri!" He laughed.

Blushing heavily, Shuichi got up and fetched the pillow from the other side of the room, throwing it at Hiroshi's face. "Eat that!"

"Sorry, don't think it's edible. Why don't you give me a demo on how you'd make out with your precious Eiri?" Hiro retorted, spinning it around to give it more momentum when it hit Shuichi's face.

From there, a pillow fight ensued, but it didn't last. Yuji came into the room and that welled up enough excitement to put a stop to the pillow fight. Shuichi rushed to give Yuji a big hug. The oldest of the three only visited occasionally when his job allowed it. Yuji worked as a Hollywood director and had just completed shooting the next movie that he filmed. He ruffled Shuichi's hair, returning the affectionate embrace.

"Hey there, Shu! How are my little bros doing, huh?" Yuji smiled.

"We're doing great!" Shuichi enthusiastically said.

"Of course we are, Shu-chan's got himself a number from a handsome man!" Hiroshi chuckled.

"Finally, I thought you'd be a virgin forever!" Yuji fibbed.

A dark shade of red overshadowed Shuichi's cheeks. "I didn't have sex with him!"

"Oh, but I can tell you want to!" Hiro said.

"Would you guys quit ganging up on me?!"

When laughter ceased, Yuji cupped his shoulder and told him, "I think you should go for it. It's about time you've had happiness of your own, don't you think?" He winked.

* * *

Shaking his head, Shuichi wanted so badly to clear his head of Eiri's smiling face, and actually concentrate on entertaining the children. He was at the day-care center and all he felt like he was doing was staring off into space. Riku, one of the children who he was in charge of watching over, was quite precocious for his young age.

"Shuichi, are you thinking about somebody?" Riku asked.

For a child, he was sure sharp. "I'm just thinking about what we should all do next. Do any of you have anything in mind?" He asked the group of children around him.

"I want to play house!" A girl opted.

"Good idea! Ok, for starters, who is the mom and who is the dad?" Shuichi sweetly asked.

The pointer digit of Riku pointed above Shuichi's head. Confused by this, he tilted his head back to see, "Eiri!" He gasped, falling onto his back.

"And you could be the mommy!" Riku jovially declared.

That kid seemed like he could sense love auras himself. Shuichi assumed he was an angel too, that being the only explanation for the out of nowhere pair-up he had arranged. When Eiri recovered from that, he had asked permission to converse with the children's chaperone in private and they all allowed him to. Disengaging himself from the play-circle he had formed, Shuichi walked with Eiri over to the entrance.

"How'd you know I worked here?"

"It's the closest day-care from my place. I asked if you were here and they let me in when I told them I was…that I knew you…."

Shuichi found it adorable the way Eiri had corrected himself. He loved everything about him. The way his deep voice sounded through the air and played in his eardrums, sounded better than any melody he'd ever heard in his life. Eiri made the jeans and baggy T-shirt he wore look like it could be presented in the fashion shows that his mother hosted. Though, Shuichi only wanted himself the luxury of seeing him walk done the runway, being the one that Eiri leaned over to…

"Shuichi?" Eiri waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I was daydreaming a bit…what were you saying?" Shuichi asked.

"I was just wondering if we could take a walk in the park after your shift. Think you can?"

Laughter emerging from Shuichi's happiness came forth, and he felt like the happiest guy in the whole world. "Of course!"

* * *

Fussing over his hair in the bathroom, Shuichi's hands couldn't stop shaking. He became so self-conscious. A walk through the park was fantastic and all, but he pondered on whether or not Eiri would get picked on for hanging out with a pink-haired freak. The last thing he wanted to do was make Eiri look bad. "Damn it! You just had to dye your hair pink!" He yelled at his reflection in the mirror. "What are you; a freaking flamingo!? You're a flamingo who hasn't dated ONCE in his life! Man, you're a weirdo…with a hot date! How'd you ever nab such a gentleman…?"

Feeling something make impact on his behind, Shuichi jumped and about-faced to see Hiroshi. Glancing down at the ground, he saw an arrow with a heart as its point.

"I stole your arrow, Cupid! Now go be in love!" Hiroshi urged. Usually, he came to pick Shuichi up after work whenever he was free.

"I thought I'd be ready for this," Shuichi said. His hand fisted on the faucet, knuckles turning white. "This…this is something I must do as an angel. It's my duty…"

An arm slung about his shoulders. "It's more than that, I can tell. Listen, man, you must let the guy know how you feel. Otherwise, you'll both end up miserable. So, for once in your life, stop being a workaholic and just go be happy." Shuichi could tell that Hiro was speaking from experience. Growing up, they made friends with this girl named Ayaka Usami. She lived across the street and they always used to play house together, with Ayaka as the mother and Hiroshi as the father. They spent almost every waking moment of their childhood together. Hiroshi's liking of Ayaka grew more and more obvious each time. Unfortunately, one day Ayaka just disappeared; vanished into thin air. Her parents were devastated and frantically called for the cops to do an investigation. That had been practically ten years ago and she hasn't been found since. A reminiscing twinkle lighted in Hiro's eyes.

Shuichi gave Hiroshi a hug, wishing he could offer him more than just physical contact. "I will," he whispered.

* * *

"Shuichi, over here!" Eiri waved. Shuichi met him on the bridge, still feeling uneasy, which Eiri recognized right away. "Is there something wrong?" Staring at his worried expression, Shuichi's frown turned upside down. The kindness and care in Eiri's aura that pulsated throughout Shuichi's body seemed ceaseless. Returning those emotions was what Shuichi wanted the most, living in the moment, for Eiri's sake.

Shuichi shook his head. "It's nothing."

"So…let's walk, I guess…" Eiri shyly gestured towards the other side of the bridge. Shuichi began to and felt the older man's hand thread into his. This man was bold with how he expressed his feelings, not hesitating to take a chance. Shuichi squeezed his hand back. That was the least he could do in returning his affection.

"You know, I've been testing out a few new recipes of my own…"

"Really? That's cool!"

"I was wondering…maybe if sometime in the near future…you could come to the restaurant and try them all out. Don't worry, I taste tested them first before anyone else so you won't be puking all over the place."

"Sure! I've heard that you're an expert chef from what I heard people say about you yesterday. I'd love to taste food that doesn't have hair or slobber all over it."

"I'm hoping this'll redeem my cooking skills in your eyes."

"I'm sure it will!"

"It's good to see that you're so hyped up about it. In exchange, I think that I should be able to see you at work. I already saw you in that day-care center and I must say that you're great with kids. I wouldn't be able to put up with them. I don't have the patience for it. So that leaves Target, the hospital, McDonald's, and your father's doctors' office. God, that's so much work and you still manage to look good."

"Thank you. I try my best."

"No kidding. Is there something you aim to be?"

His eyes widening, Shuichi got a blank. "I haven't really thought about it…" Everything he did revolved around selfless matters. He couldn't possibly defeat the purpose of his mission to give into selfish whims. Shuichi pondered on whether or not this was self-absorbed of him to do, go out with a guy and forget the worries of the world. In a heartbeat, he would wish to become human, but devious forces prevented him from doing so. Shuichi couldn't leave these concerns unattended and allow people of evil to do as they please. Having processed this in his head, he was perplexed.

Suddenly, he foresaw a hand reaching for the back of Eiri's neck. Whipping around, he let go of Eiri's hand and snatched the assaulting one. A muscled-man with an apron and chef's hat on glared darkly at the two of them.

"So now you have a body-guard, you bastard?" The man sneered.

Eyes narrowing in anger, Shuichi twisted the man's arm and used his foot to push it into the muscled man's back. "Don't call him that! Why are you attacking him anyway? Have nothing else to do with your life?"

The man struggled to break free. "He's stealing our customers! Tetsuya's Grill will be avenged!"

"Oh, you mean the place that used to sell burnt food and was put out of business because of it?" Eiri asked. "I'm sorry to say, but that place isn't even worth the fuss. Now you better leave before the cops show." He took out his cell and dialed 911.

Tetsuya finally got out of Shuichi's grasp, his adrenaline pumping, and attempted to charge at Eiri. As soon as he got up to, however, Shuichi arms snaked about his waist and he performed a German Suplex on him. Eiri watched in amazement at Shuichi's prowess. Recovering from the blow, Tetsuya made a move to trip him. Shuichi avoided such from happening, like it was a round of jump rope. This gave the man an opportunity to get up, but it proved to be completely pointless when Shuichi did a no hand cartwheel into his midsection, throwing him off balance. Falling to the ground with a loud grunt, he surrendered.

By that point, people had gathered around them to witness this and they all applauded Shuichi's deftness. Rubbing the back of his head, Shuichi laughed sheepishly. The cops made their way through the horde of people and thanked him for handling the situation before someone had gotten hurt. Turns out Tetsuya began a life of crime after his restaurant was forcibly closed.

Eiri took Shuichi's hand before everyone mobbed him completely and they ran until they were walking through the woods.

"That was amazing!" Eiri commented. "You kicked that guy's ass good. Where'd you learn moves like that?"

Dusts of pink dwelled on Shuichi's face. "Well…when we were little, Hiro, our friend Ayaka, and I used to go to karate classes together. We took self-defense in school too."

"I'm glad you did…you totally saved my sorry behind. Ever consider becoming a stunt man?" Eiri wondered.

"My older brother Yuji asked me the same thing. To be honest, I don't see any use to it. Sure, it'll entertain people, but it won't help anybody in the long run," Shuichi said, looking up at a tree. "Hey, have you ever climbed a tree?"

"Not once in my life! Why?"

"Do you want to? I can help."

"Sure, why not?"

Threading his fingers together, Shuichi cupped his hands and leveled them down a bit. "Put your foot here and I'll lift you up."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you." Eiri cautiously asked.

"Trust me," Shuichi urged.

Nodding his head, Eiri complied. He had a little trouble getting onto the branch, but managed to do so. Shuichi followed him up with ease, jumping up, grabbing the branch with both hands, and swinging himself up to Eiri's side. At this, Eiri gaped.

"You must have been a gymnast in your previous life. Screw being a stunt man; you should go to the Olympics!"

Shuichi giggled in response. "You're so supportive. I like that a lot. Any siblings besides Mika-san?"

"I have a little brother named Tatshua. He's sixteen and has a crush on this girl that he can't seem to get. This discourages him a big deal and I ask him if he's ever asked her out or anything. He tells me no. I encourage him not to give up on her and just tell her already!"

"That's really sweet of you. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 22. What about you?"

"19. When's your birthday?"

"February 23rd."

"Happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks…when's your birthday?"

Having been brought to Earth already born, Shuichi had no idea when his real birthday was. It was celebrated, however. "April 16th."

"Well, happy belated birthday to you too."

Moving to a more comfortable position, Eiri fell over a bit. Shuichi made sure to hold him steady. "Careful," he murmured.

"Whew, without you I'd be a mess. What's your thing with trees, by the way?"

"…They give you a perfect view of the sky. When you're high enough, anyway."

"Think you could help me climb higher?"

"Of course."

Making sure to be meticulous, Shuichi assisted Eiri into getting up each branch. Reaching above the leaves, they gazed at the never-ending blue sky that had an iota of clouds across it. In bliss, Shuichi enjoyed looking up, feeling the wind breeze against his skin. Standing erect, he spread his arms, drawn into the intense feeling of flight. This alerted Eiri, who took hold of his waist.

"Don't fly away from me now." He teased.

"Isn't this an awesome view?" Shuichi dreamily questioned.

Unbeknownst to him, Eiri was looking at him after only a short look at the sky. The way the sun shined against Shuichi deemed to be dim compared to the way it made those amethyst eyes sparkle. "Yeah, it's breathtaking…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY, this is my first Alternate Universe fanfic and I'm proud of it so far! Everyone, please review and let me know what you think of this! I loved typing it and it's supposed to be out-of-character because this Eiri actually grew up in a stable environment! I made sure to keep some attributes of his; like his impatience of kids and his ability to cook! From the start, I thought of Shuichi as an angel so I just had to make him one! Hiroshi's his 'brother', which I find awesome! This story will get more action and into the plot as I continue working more of it so I'm hoping you all will stick with this until the end! Thank you for reading!


	2. Realization of the Heart

Putting the keys into his door and turning the knob to see his little brother Tatshua inside, wasn't a surprise to Eiri. Once he had started living on his own, Eiri had given Tatshua a replica of his house key just in case he wanted to get away from the house a bit. This occurred whenever the younger of the two was having issues of some sort, like getting bad grades in school to the occasional bullying that he got. Knowing the procedure well enough by now, Eiri told him to sit down at the dinner table and await their meal.

"So how's it going with the girl?" Eiri asked as they began digging in.

"…Not yet…" Tatshua hesitated in answering.

At this, Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?" The way his brother replied set alarms off in his head that these words weren't that of the truth. Whenever Tatshua lied, he usually took a while in saying so.

"No, what would make you think…?" Tatshua started but then gasped as a torn piece of paper fell out from underneath his sleeve. As he made a move to get it, he tripped over himself. Sighing, Eiri looked under the table to use his foot to pull over the item that Tatshua had dropped. Picking it up, he gaped for a moment before giving a small smile.

Dangling the picture in the air, Eiri asked. "So is this the 'girl' that you can't possibly get?" It was a photograph of Ryuichi Sakuma, who was currently hosting a kid's show called 'Fun with Kumagoro'. He was the same age as Shuichi and with his mind set back on the younger man he took such a fast liking to, Eiri found that his little brother was taking after him in sexual orientation.

"Yes, and he's a man!" Tatshua exclaimed, standing up.

"I had no idea." Eiri joked with a chuckle. "You shouldn't have been so secretive about this. You know I wouldn't have judged you. I like a guy myself…"

"Oh, I know." Tatshua grinned, slyly. "Big sis told me. That guy who walked in on you when you were using a plate of spaghetti as a pillow."

This came as no shock to Eiri. His older sister, Mika, did tend to be a big mouth when it came to teasing her siblings. The good thing is that she only keeps that business to the ones she loves.

"His name is Shuichi. He works like nuts! I don't know how he could do it! He has five part-time jobs."

"Geez, I didn't even know there were people like that."

"Well, he is. He's kind, caring, adventurous, not to mention strong! He beat the crap out of that Tetsuya guy…you know Tetsuya's Grill…the place where you ordered the salmon, as they called it, and spent ten minutes throwing up in the bathroom afterwards?"

"Oh yeah…He beat up that ripped dude?! Man, he must have some physique to have beaten that big man up!"

"He does, I swear he could win the gold medal for Japan in a heartbeat. He helped me climb a tree; I went all the way to the top! It was such a beautiful view!"

"Wow! He's really got you hooked! You never even considered climbing one after Mr. Meow got stuck up on that branch." Tatshua recalled. Mr. Meow was the family cat, which lives at their parents' estate. One day, he had gotten out into the backyard and somehow gotten itself up in a tree. Tatshua had attempted a rescue but winded up falling and breaking his leg instead. Ever since then, Eiri had strayed from the mere thought of setting foot on a tree.

In glee, Eiri laughed. "He makes me really happy…though…" He frowned. "He looked…I don't know…longingly at the sky yesterday… like he was missing something…"

It seemed like the tables had turned and Tatshua was the consoler. He liked this change and took advantage of it to aid his elder brother's insecure look. "I'm sure he'll tell you what it is eventually. He did kick that moron's ass for you, didn't he?"

Eiri nodded.

"Then, no worries! He likes you!" Tatshua offered. "How'd that happen anyway?"

"Oh, we were taking a walk together in the park and just happened to run into the moron, as you refer him."

"Taking a walk, huh? Did you hold hands?"

"Yes…"

"Awesome, that's a good sign!"

Just then, the phone rang. Eiri held up a hand to the rising Tatshua and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Eiri! How'd the date go?"

"…How'd you know I was on a date?"

"I just know you that well, that's how. It was like watching love at first sight with you two! Oh, you little homo!"

"Very funny… The date went perfectly, thank you."

"Great, I'm happy for you. Finally, dating! You should buy him a bracelet for the next one!"

"I'm not gonna buy his heart…"

"How sweet! But still, it's not like you're buying his love. It's nice to get gifts from someone who likes you."

"This coming from the woman who is married to a jewelry store manager. Why'd Touma switch jobs in the first place?"

Touma Seguchi is Mika's husband. They met when Eiri was just sixteen and getting a car as a gift for earning his driver's license. Back then, Touma had worked as a car dealer and sold Mika his first automobile. Around each other while seeking out a vehicle to Eiri's liking, they had been quite coy. After Eiri had picked out the one he wanted, Touma had shyly asked for her number among other information. Naturally, Mika smiled and did so, smoothly asking for his number as well. From there, their relationship had bloomed, and they dated for a few years before Touma got the guts to ask for her hand in marriage.

"…Sadly enough, as his wife, I don't even know. He just dismissed it as simply wanting a 'wider horizon' but I'm not buying it. Seems like he's hiding something…"

"Yeah…"

"He's had a tough childhood, with his parents just up and leaving…" Mika sighed. Even having Touma tell her this, she felt like he was keeping the rest of the truth locked away inside the bank he used to work at as a teenager. Patiently, she decided not to break in by force and let him spin the tale on her whenever he was ready.

"Mika…"

"But never mind that! Remember it's our 4th year anniversary tomorrow and we'll be having it at Enchanting Tastes!"

* * *

Shuichi's eyes bored into the paper with Eiri's number on it as if it would tell him whether he should give the man a call this late or not. It was no use and he let a breath out, peering at the clock which read 11:00 PM. 'He could be sleeping… Too bad I had no time to call him earlier…' He thought, his eyes drooping. Shuichi had just gotten back from the hospital; his occupation there having been the reason that his date with Eiri had been cut short. He lied down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I need to apologize for making him upset…' The vibes Shuichi had gotten from Eiri when he had informed him of his need to go to the hospital were that of pure and utter disappointment that Shuichi had to leave. With sleep overcoming him, Shuichi fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hiroshi walked in with his pajamas on, having just brushed his teeth, and smiled. Going over to his brother's bed, he made sure to tug him in nice and snug. Hearing Shuichi murmur Eiri's name made Hiro give a sad smile. "It's about time at least one of us got what he deserves, huh?" Ayaka's jovial face flashed in his mind's eye, causing him to wince. Ruffling his brother's hair, he whispered. "Sweet dreams…"

Before he was able to go to his bed, Hiroshi felt a benign hand hold back his arm. Turning his head, he saw Shuichi sit up, and then embrace him. No words came to mind for Shuichi to say to make the unbearable loneliness that shrouded Hiroshi's aura evaporate. Vulnerable to his emotion, Shuichi had woken up to provide comfort. He felt Hiroshi hug him tightly, the hot tears falling like raindrops onto his back.

"Shuichi…" Hiro cried. "I just miss her so much… I'm sorry, I…"

Shuichi hushed him, aware of the snaring jealously floating through the air. "You can't help but feel the way you do. I know, I know. I still love you, bro." He could understand completely what Hiroshi was going through. Through his angelic powers, Shuichi had come to, knowing that there were some ugly side-affects to being a human.

"Love you too, Shu…" Hiroshi sobbed.

* * *

Yawning, Shuichi just completed arranging each item in Target, accordingly, from bathing suits to shampoo. They were about to open and this proved to be the longest Shuichi ever took in getting ready. Typically, he finished putting everything in place in record time, but with heavy thoughts weighing on his mind, he moved a lot slower. A palm clamped onto his shoulder and he turned his head, facing the male manager.

"Shuichi-kun, please, go home. You look about ready to faint."

"I'm ok, Sakano-san. Don't worry so much!"

With that, Shuichi opened up the store, and took position at the register. Thoughts of using his money from payday to purchase Hiroshi a pet dog and Eiri's smiling face fueled Shuichi's upbeat demeanor. He cheerfully adhered to assisting and ringing the customers. An old woman approached the register and he noted the large amount of items that she bought. He graciously offered to carry her bags to her car. That brought a smile to her face and she thanked him for his service. She pulled out some money to tip him and he denied it, wishing her to take care.

"There you go again," came Eiri's voice. Facing him, Shuichi blushed. "You never fail to amaze me."

Guiltily, Shuichi gave a bow. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, no, it's fine. I know you have things to do." Eiri objected.

"Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. If I remember correctly, Target sells shampoo, right?"

"Yes, right this way."

Arriving at the aisle, Shuichi asked. "Any shampoo in particular that you use?"

"Pantene," Eiri replied.

Keeping his eyes peeled for it, Shuichi spotted it on the lower shelf. Reaching down, he squatted to get it, and handed it to Eiri.

"Red really is your color." Eiri complimented as he pulled out money for Shuichi to take at the register.

"You think?" He asked quietly, retrieving the change and holding it out for Eiri to take. For a moment, Eiri slid his hand on top of Shuichi's and held onto it. This gave Shuichi's heart a thrill.

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah…"

"Meet me in the kitchen at my restaurant and I'll have some food prepared." Eiri said, giving Shuichi possession of a key to the main kitchen through the back. Then he left, not allowing Shuichi the opportunity to object.

* * *

Tugging at his collar, Eiri awaited Shuichi, glancing at the clock every five minutes. He had two plates and a bowl lined up: the appetizer, soup, and the entrée. Pacing, he cursed himself for not inquiring when Shuichi's break was. Though, Eiri could tell that Shuichi had a polite objection on the tip of his tongue; it was written all over his face. He didn't want to hear it and left Shuichi with no choice but to come. Mentally, he punched himself.

"What if he didn't want to come? I should've asked him if he had some other plans!" Eiri whispered, furiously at himself.

Hearing the back door open, he jumped, facing the door. "Shuichi," he said. A tired smile was what he got in reply, heavy breaths coming from him as he jogged a bit to stand at his right. "Did you run all the way here?" He blinked.

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, I haven't run like that in a while."

"So you don't have a car?" Eiri asked.

"Nope," Shuichi shook his head.

Eiri had just assumed Shuichi had a vehicle of his own. He had enough money to afford one with all the cash he must earn from his jobs. Feeling inconsiderate for not offering a ride, Eiri apologized. "I'm sorry. I should've come to pick you up."

With a wave of his hand, Shuichi said. "Don't worry about it. I like walking. So, this is the food you want me to try out?"

"Yes, dig in."

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate the first set that was originally supposed to be yours."

"Did I keep you waiting that long?"

"Not at all. I just got hungry."

"OK. Itadakimasu!"

With that, Shuichi started off eating the mozzarella balls dipped into a spicy sauce. He hummed his liking. Moving onto the soup, his tongue was enveloped in a warm, magical taste. Shuichi gave Eiri a thumbs-up. The main dish was savored, the meat being positively delicious. "Wow…" Shuichi breathed to an anticipating Eiri. "All of them were totally…enchanting!"

Letting out a breath, Eiri said. "That's good. I'm glad this restaurant will live up to its name with this. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Shuichi countered.

The lights went out as Shuichi sensed the presence of a demon. Eiri gasped, cowering in fear. He was afraid of the dark and was left frozen. Footsteps sounded towards them and Shuichi took action, hopping in front of Eiri. Being pushed out of the way with a violent shove, Shuichi was sent flying into metal. With a grunt, he slid to the floor, wincing.

"Shuichi!!" Eiri shouted. A thud was heard soon afterwards and Shuichi knew that Eiri was knocked unconscious. Recovering quickly, he leapt to his feet and dashed to Eiri's rescue. Slamming the door to the back open, he saw that Eiri was in the clutches of a humongous demon. Both tall and wide, its appearance was ominous.

"Let him go!" Shuichi barked.

"Nice to meet you too, angel. See you've got yourself a delectable human." He observed, licking his lips.

Instantly, Shuichi's wings curled out from his back, and he kicked the demon in the face with such vengeance. That sent the fiend to the ground; his captive hold on Eiri loosened a significant deal. Acting fast, Shuichi flew down to swipe Eiri by the upper arms and bring him back into the kitchen. A scream erupted from Enchanting Tastes confides followed by others and Shuichi knew that this demon acted as a diversion for a bigger goal. Calling forth a beam of light from the sky, Shuichi wished this demon to be that of good. It was purified in a matter of seconds and transformed into a man who looked like he could be a professional wrestler.

"Thank you for saving my soul," he bowed before taking leave.

Soaring above the building, Shuichi saw a demon making his escape with a man slung over his shoulder. Mika was frantically following them from behind, crying, "Touma! Give him back, you son of a bitch!"

Discreetly, wanting to keep his identity as a heavenly being hidden, he swooped down into the bushes and sealed his wings. Dashing as fast as he could, Shuichi ran past Mika, who blinked at his passing. He did a somersault and then bent his knees, swinging one foot across the cement to trip the demon. It fell forward along with Touma who collapsed a few feet away. Mika made her way to his side while Shuichi dealt with the male demon. This one was smaller and skinnier, which would be a bit more difficult to contend to, considering the bigger one had fallen harder, and this one was most likely lighter on his feet.

Saving him the trouble of having to brawl, sirens sounded. The demon gritted his teeth in irritation and fled. "Don't think this is it, Touma!" He screamed.

Jogging over to Mika and Touma to check their condition, Shuichi was met on by Mika's watery smile. "Thank you…thank you so much for saving him…" She wept, cradling her husband's head closer to her chest.

* * *

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked, caressing his face as his eyes fluttered open. "Are you all right?"

Groaning, Eiri came to, noticing that his head rested on Shuichi's lap. Gazing up into those amethyst eyes, Eiri's memory recollected what had happened. Shuichi's pained sound passed through his mind. Jolting up, Eiri enveloped Shuichi in a hug, who returned the embrace. "Thank God, you're OK! I was so worried! What the hell was that thing?"

"…A demon?" Shuichi pretended to guess, knowing that some humans thought their existence to be ludicrous.

"Maybe…I'm just so relieved that you're not hurt." Eiri murmured.

Being held by Eiri so tenderly with both of their passionate emotions increasing the beat of his heart, Shuichi found a home of his own. Closing his eyes in content, he leaned his head against Eiri's chest, his hair brushing against the taller man's chin. The arms that encased him tightened, shaking with apprehension. Running his hands through the golden strands of hair, Shuichi allowed Eiri's head to bury into his chest.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my husband's life." Mika said outside Touma's hospital room.

"I'm glad to have helped. I'm really sorry this had to happen on your anniversary." Shuichi responded, having been informed of that on the car ride there.

"Don't be silly, Shuichi-kun. It wasn't like it was your fault." Mika soothed, her eyes blazing through the door. If she had heat vision, she'd have burned it down in a millisecond with her anger. "Touma, on the other hand, has a lot of explaining to do. Whatever the hell that thing was, it knew Touma." A shaky sigh escaped her lips and she slid down to the floor, feeling lightheaded from stress; Shuichi had analyzed. Eiri kneeled down beside her to rub at her knees. After a few, she tossed herself into the arms of her younger brother, tears pouring down her face. The dam of patience had broken inside of her from all the secrets Touma had kept from her and the possibilities of his dark past seemed endless, leading her through a maze of confusion. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Witnessing this, Shuichi felt powerless. He stood, unable to think of anything that will comfort her. He had figured out a fact about her husband that she didn't even know. 'He's a demon too…' The only action that would remedy this situation would be the purify Touma, but that wasn't something Shuichi wanted to do without the man's approval. 'Even though that'll get those demons off his trail, Seguchi-san should have a choice on whether or not he wants to keep his powers.' Shuichi decided, classifying him as the good guy.

* * *

"Good morning to you, Shuichi!" Mrs. Nakano greeted as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"And good morning to you, mom!" Shuichi brightly smiled, taking a seat at the table. A plate of eggs, sausage, and toast was all prepared for him. "Thank you, though I wish I could cook for you."

"You already pull more than enough weight, honey; too much weight for a nineteen year-old. You pay all ours bills, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed. "I told you to stop doing that, dear. Your father and I earn more than enough money to do that! You just stick to doing chores until you decide to move out, ok?"

In defeat, Shuichi surrendered. "OK, mom…"

"Goody! Now…" Mrs. Nakano skipped over to a nearby closet, pulling out some pants and shirts she designed. She folded them over her arms and pranced back to Shuichi's side. "I want you to do me a small favor."

"Of course, want me to wash those?"

"No, I want you to model one of these for me today. Just wear one, whichever one you want."

By this request, Shuichi was caught off guard. Slowly, he nodded as he finished eating his food to be handed this pile of clothing. Going up to his room, he marveled his mother's sense of style. Mesmerized, he scanned each piece, making a mental note to compliment Mrs. Nakano on every one later. Compassion was strewn through each lace of all the fabric and Shuichi received the candescent rays of love just from merely touching. From time to time, Shuichi's mother did provide him with ostentatious outfits to wear so this came as routine for him. Having selected one to put on, he dialed Eiri's number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eiri, it's Shuichi."

"Oh, good morning, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how your sister and Seguchi-san were fairing."

"They're fine, thanks to you. Coming to the rescue seems to be normal to you. I mean, you have such finesse in doing so."

Every time Eiri admired him, a bottomless pit of euphoria sprouted from within Shuichi. His sweet comments were only one of the attributes Shuichi had found himself loving. "Oh, you're making me blush," he laughed.

Like the ring of carol bells, giggles sounded into his ear. "Are you free today…? Stupid question, right? You probably have work today. I still can't believe how much of an ethic you have!"

"Well, let's see… I don't have to work until two today so we could hang out for a little while if you want…"

"I'd love to! I'll come pick you up. There's somewhere I want to bring you. Where do you live?"

As if reading his thoughts, a knock came from the other side of his bedroom door. "Are you dressed yet, dear? I wanna see how good you look in that outfit!" Mrs. Nakano exclaimed. Along with her undying love for fashion, came prejudice for homosexual relationships. As much as she wanted her son to be happy, she opposed gay people, claiming it to be unnecessary.

"Just a minute," Shuichi loudly said.

"Who's that?"

"My mother… Look, Eiri, how about I meet you at your place and then we'll go on from there? I need a good morning jog, anyhow."

"OK… I'll see you in a bit."

After Shuichi modeled the red-flamed designed shirt and black leather pants for his mother, he changed into a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. Mrs. Nakano pouted this, goading Shuichi to switch back into the previous clothing he wore. He made a good point in saying that he didn't want to condensate in it and she gave in with a breath. "Girls would be lining up for you. Next time…?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Shuichi smiled, waving her off as he began to sprint.

Arriving at Eiri's condominium, Shuichi saw him waiting in front. Eiri had a jacket in his possession, it being tucked over his arm. "Oh, looks like we won't need this." He lifted his arm, indicating the jacket. Leading Shuichi into the parking lot, Eiri felt their hands intertwine in sync. Seeing Shuichi flinch when somebody concealed by a hood passed by, worry welled up from within him. "What's the matter?" He halted to scan the smaller man for any injuries that he might've gotten the day before.

"There's nothing to worry about," Shuichi caressed Eiri's knuckles with his thumb. He ushered Eiri back on track and they seated themselves in the car. A blindfold was handed to him upon entering. "What's this for?" He asked.

"This is a surprise. I want you to put that on until we get there, ok?" Eiri softly said.

Complying, Shuichi saw nothing but darkness for the whole duration of the car ride. Contemplating in his head whether he should be doing this or not, Shuichi's thumbs fiddled. The animosity he sensed in the parking lot was unnerving. He cheated a peek through his blindfold to look in the rearview mirror, relieved to find that there were no demons on their trail.

"You're very kind." Shuichi suddenly said.

"Huh?" Eiri asked, his face heating up.

"The way you comforted your sister yesterday was real sweet. Speaking of siblings, how's it going with Tatshua?"

"Turns out he's head-over-heels for Ryuichi Sakuma, the guy who hosts that kid's show _Fun with Kumagoro_."

At the familiar name, Shuichi went stiff. Ryuichi Sakuma used to be a classmate of his when they were in junior high. They met when Shuichi was polishing the instruments after school. He was friendly and helpful to all of his teachers and Ryuichi had found it weird that Shuichi was cleaning instruments when he wasn't even involved in any musical activities. From that day forward, their friendship bloomed, and Ryuichi had opened up to him, revealing that he wanted to have his own show for entertaining children. To other students, Ryuichi suspected that they would most likely criticize his seemingly abnormal dream; the most common goals lied among pursuing a career as a rock star, actor, and model. A few days after their meeting, Ryuichi had performed an on-the-spot skit for Shuichi, breaking out his rabbit puppet. On his other hand, Ryuichi had a bear. He made the animals converse in a silly yet thoughtful manner.

"So…so what do you think?" He had excitedly asked.

Applauding, Shuichi smiled. "It was great! I'm impressed! You didn't even have a script!" The next thing he knew, Ryuichi embraced him, holding him desperately. With his eyes widening, Shuichi realized that this boy had fallen for him. This one-sided love frightened him; terrified him to the point where he shook with remorse. Love, the very emotion that came naturally to Shuichi, that one time could not be properly exchanged. His irrational resolution was to flee from the grassy spot they used for their daily get-togethers behind the school. To say the least, Shuichi regretted doing that, but knew in his heart that he shouldn't make contact with Ryuichi Sakuma ever again.

"Shuichi, we're here." Eiri announced, bringing him back to reality. The black cloth was removed from Shuichi's eyes and he squinted against the sun's rays. He raised his palm to shield his face and looked at the beach before him. "Surprise," Eiri murmured.

Guiltily, Shuichi gestured towards the sand. "Oh, you didn't need to do this."

"Can you relax, just once?" Eiri asked, seriously. "Besides, I really owe you for saving my brother-in-law and me, don't I? Come on, let's go." He reached out for Shuichi's hand and dragged him to his beach house. On the outside, it was small, but on the inside, it was luxurious. Shuichi gaped. Predicting movements was one of his strong suits and he had no way of seeing this coming. There was one thing missing from this whole 'surprise' and Eiri was prepared for it. He handed Shuichi a pair of swimming trunks designed by Mrs. Nakano. "Here, go put that on."

"But…you…what?"

"I made sure to get just the right size for you, by my estimate. Hopefully, it'll fit."

"Thank you…"

"Why are you so shocked?"

"Uh…well…my mother designed these…"

"Ayumi Nakano is your mother…?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…no offense, but it's strange…"

"What is?"

"You must look more like your father than your mother. I just found it kind of odd, that's all."

"Oh, ok, well I'll go put these on and we'll hit the waves, ok?"

Eiri nodded, showing Shuichi to the bathroom. Looking at himself hard in the mirror, Shuichi undressed and then slipped into the bathing suit Eiri so kindly bought for him. '_I love him…I love Eiri…'_ This epiphany made his heart pump blood to the max so much so that he got a nosebleed. For the first time, he took a good look at himself and he was more perplexed than he ever was about anything.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm going to a beach house this weekend so I just figured I'd add it in there and I won't be updating for over a week so I decided to update now! Eiri really is one to take a chance and aspires to know more about Shuichi; yay! He took him to his beach house! There's going to be a really touching scene at the beginning of the next chapter and a confronting one sometime afterwards. This story is just getting started and the action is bound to get better and more towards the plot! Please review and lemme know what you all thought about this chapter!


	3. Heartbreaking Decision

**Chapter 3**

What was supposed to be a morning of fun had turned into a whole day. Eiri had a way of getting Shuichi to loosen up and lose track of time. It was the stories that he told about himself that captivated Shuichi's utmost attention; how he was a child prodigy, graduating college at an early age, and entering the culinary field. The way Eiri had turned his awkward childhood into a time spent studying and devoting himself to his cooking was an aspect of Eiri that Shuichi adored. Turning a negative experience into a positive one was truly admirable, after all. Before Shuichi knew it, the whole day had passed them by and they were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

Gasping, Shuichi shot to his feet. "Oh no! I can't believe I missed work!"

In response, Eiri slipped his hand into Shuichi's and gently pulled him back down. "Don't worry about it. Just watch the pretty sunset." He prodded, blushing. A smirk permeated his lips and Shuichi could tell that Eiri had meant for this to happen. Leaning in close, Shuichi glowered at him. "What? I didn't do anything. No, I definitely didn't turn your pager and cell phone off…" By the way he spoke, Eiri was teasing Shuichi.

"You jerk…" Shuichi grumbled, taking his cell phone out of his bathing suit pocket. Only a workaholic like him would go through the trouble of putting a waterproof covering on it. Before he could even flip it open, Eiri's hand clamped over his. His eyes widened as he stared into the depths of those golden eyes.

"Will you get that a rest? Don't go beating yourself up just because you missed a day of work. I'm sure your boss…bosses…will understand." Eiri irritably said.

To be wanted like this – by Eiri – had Shuichi's heart beating a mile a minute. In those eyes, he had found his heaven. A heaven that had no obligations, no strict rules, only a sense of euphoria he never imagined having. And now that he had felt it, he couldn't turn away. Then Eiri leaned forward. Time slowed down and he found himself staring at those luscious lips. The lips of the man he had fallen for so quickly. His eyes closed as those lips connected with his. His body warmed up considerably, burning with a passion that differed from his duty; one that granted him pleasure. Shuichi kissed back, but then remembered his place.

"What's wrong?" Eiri murmured as Shuichi pulled away.

"Nothing," Shuichi couldn't stop smiling and blushing. "I just…I've never been kissed before so I was a bit surprised…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It felt nice."

They spent a moment to gather their thoughts before Eiri made the first move. He took Shuichi's hands and looked him in the eyes. There was a fire burning beyond those golden eyes that made Shuichi scared, and excited all at once. It wasn't safe to fight fire with fire. But extinguishing those flames would only cause despair. Shuichi felt dizzy in his head as he listened to Eiri speak.

"Do you believe…" Eiri stopped short before swallowing his nerves. "…in true love?"

"I do." Shuichi softly said. He was overflowing with emotion and needed to release it. Otherwise, he felt like he'd explode. "Because I'm experiencing it right now…"

Eiri embraced Shuichi, burying his head into pink strands of hair. "It's ineffable how happy I am to hear you say that. With you, I feel at peace; like I can be myself without being judged. I'm a lucky guy to have met someone as caring and attentive as you are." He brought his head down to kiss the skin below Shuichi's ear.

"Eiri…" Shuichi whispered, breathlessly. His neck felt like it was set ablaze. It was exhilarating.

"I really think this could go somewhere, Shu." Eiri confidently declared, looking Shuichi in the eyes.

Suddenly, Shuichi's body jerked out of Eiri's arms in apprehension. Eiri blinked in confusion as Shuichi stood in front of him as if using his body as a bulwark. A figure walked onto the sand from the ocean. It was Ryuichi. Audibly, Shuichi gasped, his body shocked stiff.

"Don't look so surprised, Shu-chan." Ryuichi smiled. Eiri frowned at the familiar way he addressed Shuichi. "You honestly didn't think that I'd give up on you. Did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eiri snared, standing up. The possessiveness of his voice radiated onto Shuichi's back, rippling up his spine.

Ryuichi's eyes narrowed in disdain. "So you went and found someone else…" His fists were quavering at his sides. Shuichi knew he was going to charge in. Before he did, Shuichi grabbed Eiri's hand and dragged him up onto the mountain of rocks that gave an impeccable view of the sunset.

"Eiri, I want you to hold onto my waist as tight as you can." Shuichi instructed, his tone hurried and rushed. Ryuichi was still hot on their tail, leaving no time to waste.

"What…? Shuichi, I don't understand…"

"Do you trust me?"

"…Of course I do."

"Then please, do it." Shuichi pleaded.

Eiri complied. Shuichi smiled, despite their current predicament. There was no hesitation as he leaped off the ledge. Eiri yelped, clutching tightly to Shuichi's midsection as they soared up into the sky. His eyes were squeezed shut, expecting death – if anything – after such a jump. When he didn't, he slowly opened his eyes to see a foggy mist. Mesmerized, Eiri realized that they were in the clouds. He looked up at Shuichi and wondered how any of this was plausible. And he never – even in his wildest dreams – imagined actually sitting down on a cloud and getting away with it. This had to be defying all the laws of physics.

"Shuichi, what the hell is going on? Why was that creep chasing you? How on Earth…?" Eiri looked down and panicked, letting out a yell into the night sky. A pair of hands caressed his face to calm him.

"Don't look down. Just look at me, ok?" Shuichi asked, his words laced with remorse. He shouldn't have allowed temptation to lead him astray. Now because of his mistake, Eiri was in harm's way. Shuichi couldn't believe how selfish he was around the man; and how much he allowed himself to be.

"Shuichi, please explain this to me. I want to know what the hell is going on." Shuichi's silence served as an inadequate reply, one that sent Eiri into a tailspin. "Talk to me. Please. Say something." Eiri held onto Shuichi's upper arms, clutching desperately at the only sense of normalcy in this situation; their special connection.

Shuichi looked down at the world below them. How was he supposed to protect Eiri from the dangers lurking down there? He was fortunate enough to have Eiri emerge from that encounter, unscathed. But what would happen next time? He bit his lip. "I'm afraid that I…"

"You're afraid that you what, Shu?" Eiri soothed.

Shuichi took a deep breath. He couldn't look at Eiri. As much as he wanted to because he knew the second he looked into those golden eyes, he'd lose control again. "I'm afraid that I…can't let you remember any of this…"

"What are you saying? Shuichi, you're not making any sense!"

"I'm sorry, Eiri. I'm so sorry."

Shuichi had to look Eiri in the eye. To evoke his powers. To erase himself from Eiri's memory. A light consumed them for a scant moment. Shuichi caught Eiri as he fainted. "I wish we were in his room…at his beach house…" He whispered. As an angel, whenever he made a wish, it would come true. Meticulously setting Eiri down on his bed, Shuichi stroked through golden locks of hair. He pondered on his wistful thoughts. He wished he could be with Eiri, with no complications. No roadblocks. But to let go of his powers that easily would be irresponsible. Shuichi knew, since the day he was put in the Nakanos' care, that his duty held the most meaning in his life. At least it was until he met Eiri Uesugi.

Through his tears, Shuichi let out an uneasy laugh. "Look at you. Do you even know how amazing you are?" His fingers trailed across Eiri's face, basking in the feel. "There are others out there…another person who can give you the happiness you truly need. I'm sure it'll be easy for you. All you have to do is smile and they'll be dropping dead at your feet." Shuichi leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. Slowly, he pulled away. "I'm just sorry that that person can't be me…" Tears were making their way down his face.

"Goodbye, Eiri." Shuichi cried before disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

Eiri slowly awakened. He looked about the room in confusion. Languidly, he sat up to see that he was in a dry bathing suit. Eiri scratched his head, a bit worried about his mental health at the moment. He didn't remember coming here.

His door opened to reveal an old woman adorned in a dark blue night gown. "Naomi-san," Eiri addressed. That was when he realized he was at his beach house. Naomi shared the house with him, residing on the top floor. Occasionally, they would talk like they were family. Eiri felt like she was his own grandmother.

"Eiri-kun, I didn't hear you come in. Are you all right?" Naomi approached him and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to put him at ease.

"Somebody was here…" Eiri murmured. It was a gut feeling, but he knew that somebody was with him. Someone important, although he forgot who it was.

Naomi's eyebrows went up as the suspected truth dawned upon her. She winked at him, knowingly. "So that's why you tiptoed in here, huh?"

Eiri blushed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "No. It wasn't like I slept with…whoever was here."

"Have you been drinking? Partying perhaps?"

"The last thing I remember was cooking at Enchanting Tastes, but that's about it."

"Oh my!" Naomi gasped.

"What?"

"That was two days ago, dear."

That was a shock to his system. Eiri wondered what he could've been doing so unconsciously for the past two days. It was unnervingly strange. But what had him pestered the most was that he forgot who was with him. All he was able to deduct from this was that that mysterious person had everything to do with it. Eiri didn't fret about the gap in his memory so much as the unknown person that floated about in his head. Whoever it was, they were pretty important.

"Maybe we should bring you to the doctor."

"No, no. That's all right. They'll say the obvious and tell me that my memory might come back or it might not."

"All right, I won't force you. Do you want me to get you anything, dear?"

"Just a moment, please."

Naomi gave him a comforting rub on the shoulder before she left the room.

Eiri sought out the contents of his bathing suit drawer. He figured that looking in there would trigger something. He shuffled through the swimming trunks, frantically. "There's one missing…"

* * *

As hard as he tried, Shuichi was torn between leaving and staying. He floated up in the sky, staring into Eiri's window. The man had awakened and was about to get changed. Shuichi blushed and then diverted his gaze by cocking his head to the side. What was he turning into; some sort of pervert?

"Hello, Shuichi," greeted a female voice. With a start, Shuichi swirled around to see a cloaked figure behind him; the same one that he ran into just days before. "I'd expected you to be much smarter. But I guess nobody can expect much from a lovesick fool like you."

Shuichi didn't know why it took him so long to realize it. That female voice was familiar. He traced his memory back, his eyes widening at his epiphany. "Ayaka-chan, it's you…"

A sadistic chuckle escaped her lips before she lifted off her hood. Chestnut hair fell about her shoulders, reaching her waist. Her hazel eyes reflected an essence of evil that Shuichi didn't recall seeing in her eyes when they were children. Using a haughty hand, she pushed her hair back. "How quick you are to catch on, Shuichi-san."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been almost a year since I updated. I'm so sorry for the wait, everybody! I'll try to update faster next time. Thank you for your patience and please leave a review and let me know what you think! Your opinions always inspire me to write.


End file.
